Shinobi's Poems: Sakura
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read! Includes: Sakura leaving Konoha, Evil-ish Tsunade. Tenten/Sakura yuri.
1. Sakura's Unhappy Life In Konoha Ends

**K.L.K- Poem-ish ficcy. Yaaayyyy...**

**TITLE: Shinobi's Poems- Sakura**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Sakura's Unhappy Life In Konoha Ends**

**SUMMARY: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read!  
RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

_**Sakura's Life,  
Seemingly was far from tragic,  
superhuman,  
or filled with magic.**_

Sakura looked outside at the grey sky. Konoha was now a place that brought her pain and misery. Her life held nothing of value to her. None at all. She was treated like a pet; protected, coddled. She couldn't stand it. She'd risen to many-a-challenge, proving she could take care of herself in any way possible.

So why wouldn't they stop?

_**The rosette girl,  
from the Haruno clan,  
tried to do,  
anything she can.**_

She could regrow limbs, even! Not even Tsunade could do that on the field, not anymore. The pinkette had grown considerably, now at twenty years old, she'd grown weary of the life which she used to be content in. IT was the same thing, all the time. She was never allowed on missions out of the village, and Tsunade forced her to take missions far below her rank of Special Jonin. Tsunade had forbidden her to become an ANBU- like she oh so dearly wanted- because it would mean more danger, more traveling, and a higher chance of death.

But at least she wouldn't feel imprisoned in this place which she used to call home.

_**The elders and Hokage,  
knew she wouldn't give in,  
so they forced her to stay in Konoha,  
not even on her whim.**_

Oh, she'd fought so long and so hard just to become a Jonin, and then secretly applied for Secret Jonin. She'd been imprisoned in the ANBU headqaurters for three weeks because of that, but Tsunade couldn't revoke it. Not even the Hokage could do that.

_**She fought for her right,  
to take that tough,  
deadly even,  
test,  
but Tsunade forcefully told her,  
"Put it to rest! You'll never be an ANBU,  
Never leave or flee,  
Because,  
I forbid it of thee!"**_

Sakura had stumbled home, furious that night two years ago. She'd gotten over it, and she now loathed Tsunade, refusing to use an honorific or even call her the dear old nickname the old bat had lost over time. She wouldn't be able to stand much more of this. The Hokage and Elders conspired to keep her as far away from teammates as they could, going so far as to order them to stay away.

_'That was going too far,'_ Sakura growled in her head. _'Much, much to far...'_ And Inner agreed readily.

_**So when she turned twenty,  
the pink haired woman had had enough,  
so she packed up her things,  
all her shinobi stuff.**_

Sakura looked back to her village, scowling. The place she used to love and protect was now but a barren wasteland of pain for her. Not even the thought of her teammates, memories, or parent's graves made her decision clouded.

She was going to leave, and there was no way in hell they were gojng to stop her.

_**So then she left,  
knowing the truth.  
If she hadn't left,  
she would have withered away in her youth.**_

_**The pinkette killed all the ANBU,  
that chased her on her way,  
and soon made it out of Fire Country,  
finally feeling that,  
It was a new day.**_

* * *

**K.L.K- So, should I continue this? It's up to you. So please, Review!**


	2. Her Life Of Freedom

**K.L.K- Second chappie in less than a day, YAYNESS!**

**TITLE: Shinobi's Poems- Sakura**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Her Life Of Freedom**

**SUMMARY: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read!**

**RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

**_Sakura,  
The proud survivor of her clan,  
Was a missing nin,  
With quite the plan._**

The rosette grinned malevolently as she swiped the sharp blade against the man's temple. Deeply. he stumbled over from the force of the blade contacting his skull.

"W...What are you?!" he trembled, stuttering out what were to be his very last words.

"Your worst nightmare." she responded simply, before burying the tip of her katana into his eye. A clean kill. Time to move on. As she walked, she slipped into a revire, Inner taking up the watch.

It'd been a year since that fateful night in Konoha. She'd killed twenty ANBU, only suceeding to have a scar on her right shoulderblade. She wore it proudly. It was the scar that told of her escape from that damned Konoha; otherwise known to her as a hellhole of pain and imprisonment orchestrated by the care others forced upon her.

she had a plan though. She knew the Akatsuki were looking for her; or at least the remnants of the organization. She'd killed Sasori, had bested Tsunade years upon years ago, and even killed the best of the best ANBU while escaping her village. They were trying to find her, she knew that to be true. She was the number two Assasin in the BINGO books in every country, Number one in Konoha. She'd killed at least a thousand men- and women- and sometimes the jobs were messy and dangerous, but she preffered it. She at least had more than enough money to bribe any officials that dared see her and live. Her plan was quite simple. Join Akatsuki, hurt the people at home where it hurts most, and live her Shinobi life the way she wanted it to be.

_**She didn't need Konoha,  
She was fine on her own,  
She killed and killd till the corses weighed all more than a ton,  
Her plan well spun.**_

_**She was after a position,  
In Akatuki,  
and she was well on her way,  
Her patience lengthening.**_

She was face-to face with a man she knew well. Itachi Uchiha. and his partner, Kisame. "Ah, Hoshigaki-san, Uchiha-san." she greeted. "What brings you to my camp, eh?"

"Get moving Haruno," the blue-skinned man spoke gruffly. "You're coming with us."

She packed up her things, humming a tune. "Ah, finally this happens. I've been waiting for a rather long time, you know. Always bettering myself until your leader decided to send people after me so I'd join."

Kisame looked at her strangely. "You wanted this?"

she gave a giddy nod. "Hai, Hai! Ever since I escaped that damned Konoha!"

Itachi's eyes glinted. "What of Konoha?"

So she told him on thier way to the Akatsuki Headqaurters.

**_With her plan quite in motion,  
She was finally content,  
To watch the ones she used to love,  
Scream in contempt._**

"SAKURA!" Kakashi howled at her, seeing her in that damned uniform was too unbearable. "NO! Please tell me this is a sick Joke!"

the rosette shook her head. "That place I used to call home... Konoha... It was like a soul-leech. I was so unhappy there, I wanted to die, but Tsunade kept me under her watch at nearly all times. She ordered you and all the others to stay away. She wouldn't let me out of Konoha for a simple C-rank mission. And then she tried to coddle me over and over, stiflingly, like a fucking pet of hers she was afraid was too frail to survive outside it's cage." her eyes turned soft. "Run." she muttered.

Naruto looked at her, tears in his eyes. "W...What?"

her eyes centered on him, chilling him to his very soul. "I said run. You are too weak for me to kill." with that she started to leave.

"Sakura?" Sai asked, hollowly.

she paused.

"Thank you."

she was gone.

**_But this Kunoichi was very smart,  
She rose quite highly in the Akatsuki's minds,  
mostly on her medic's skills part,  
and She learned that they just wanted peace,  
So she helped the group get Ame a newer lease._**

Pein was eternally grateful for her teaching all she knew to the teachers, Nurses, and even Jonin of his village. That in itself increased her bounty. She was now thier most powerful member, besides him, and Itachi-san... Itachi even respected her. She'd reached her goal.

Her goal to finally have a purpose. To be respected, and even in the case of Deidara, the resurrected Sasori, and a few other of the Akatsuki, loved.

* * *

**K.L.K-...Okay... Wowzers. Anywho, I decided to keep writing this, mostly due onto the part of my creativity sparking uncontrollably. (shrugs) what can ya do, but go with the flow, Eh?**

**Sakura- Umm... Not go with the flow?**

**K.L.K- (deathglares) Shut it.**

**Sakura- Yeah, heh, as if you can do anything.**

**Jesse- Don't tempt her. (holds bruised shin, and arm) Seriously. Don't.**

**WilliamBandet- Seriously, she's fucking scary when she wants to be. She's a little mini-me. (grins creepily)**

**K.L.K- (smiles cheerfully)**

**Jesse- OH SHIT RUNAWAYYY!!! (he and Bandet run into the Closet of Character's Rooms, where they have thier own)**

**Sakura-... Who were they?**

**K.L.K- friends of mine... So heed thier warnings, all of ye.**

**Sakura- Why'd you go all Great Deku Tree on us?**

**K.L.K- Yeah... Sure... Now, for the ending. Please Review!**


	3. Akatsuki Blossom

**K.L.K- Third chapter!**

**TITLE: Shinobi's Poems- Sakura**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Akatsuki Blossom**

**SUMMARY: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read!**

**RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

_**Akatsuki Blossom,  
Second best assasin in the shinobi world,  
Her deadly tactics won the hearts,  
Of more than one Ame boy or girl.**_

Sakura ran from the hoarde of fangirls and fanboys she had. "_SHIIIIiiiiit_ I HATE YOU GUYS!" she screamed at Deidara and Sasori, who just smirked or smiled, as they ran beside her.

"Sorry...Sakura-chan, un!" Deidara panted when they shut the door on the fans of the rosette.

"Heh... that was a good run..." Sasori spoke levelly, and the other two stared at him.

_**Yes,  
She had fanboys and girls,  
She hated to admit,  
So the Rosette got tired,  
of all this shit.**_

She glared at the hoarde of fans. "Grrr.... GO THE HELL AWAY!"

but that just riled them up more, and she had to make her quick escape into the Akatsuki hideout.

_**But back in Konoha,  
They were quite upset,  
So much in fact,  
Almost all eyes there were wet.**_

Back in Konoha Sakura sweatdropped under her disguise. Everyone seemed rather... down. Dreary, more like. She'd come back to check up on some things, and to most importantly get something she left behind that she was sure she'd need. Her antidote making kit. She'd accidentally left it the night she left, and just remembered where she'd left it.

"Waahhh! I miss Sakura-neechan!" Konohamaru whimpered as he wiped at his eyes, the girl who almost always hung out with him was crying too.

Sakura sweatdropped again.

They missed her that badly?

_**The rosette shrugged it off,  
It was none of her concern,  
so she got her kit and set off,  
going back to the Akatsuki,  
Stomach starting to churn.**_

Sakura felt a bit guilty, but she knew she'd done the right thing for herself. The right thing to survive. So, she shrugged it off, even though her stomach churned and churned, remembering the close relationships she'd had.

That's why she was surprised when she ran into Tenten.

_**She ran into Tenten,  
A girl she used to know,  
And so with that,  
She knew her weakness for her began to show.**_

the brown-haired kunoichi looked a tiny bit shy at thier meeting. "Uh... Hi..."

Sakura blinked. "W...Why're you here?" she blushed a tiny bit, but hid it well. She'd liked Tenten ever since she'd shown that great strength in the first Chunin Exams she'd been at. She really didn't notice her attraction to this woman until a year or so ago, so it couldn't have been helped.

"Well...Tsunade wanted us to all forget about you, and never mention you again... but... when she asked me to, I said no." her answer made the rosette's interest perk.

"Why?"

"Well, you're a strong, beautiful kunoichi who can defeat the Hokage...and take out all of the most powerful ninja if she wants. So, I simply said no, that I would continue to tell your story- what I know of it- and when and if I have children, to pass on your story."

Sakura's heart leapt into her chest. "O-Oh... That's so... Wow... I never thought I meant that much in this world..."

she smiled. "You mean that much to everyone, Sakura-san..."

the rosette nodded, then there were a few minutes of silence. "Umm... Ah... would you like to come with me, to accompany me in the Akatsuki? I've been sorta lonely there..."

Tenten thought, then gave a hesitant nod. "I haven't anywhere else to go...Thank you."

Sakura shrugged. "No problem Tenten-san."

_**The two Kunoichi arrived,  
the Akatsuki were surprised,  
at the girl with brown hair,  
and deep soulful brave brown eyes.**_

Tenten blinked owlishly as the Akatsuki did the same for her. "Uh... Hi?" They kept staring at her. Sakura listed off all thier names, patting them on the shoulders to indicate which was which. "Pein, I hope you do not mind..."

"No, I don't, Sakura-chan." he spoke softly, a tiny smile adorning his piercinged face. "It is good that you have found a friend. She can accompany you on missions, too, if you wish."

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks."

And Tenten blushed a bit, repeating what Sakura had said. _'Wow...I can't believe this... They said Sakura had changed for the worse back in the Leaf... but she's just stronger.'_

_**The brown-haired woman knew,  
Sakura was strong,  
but she didn't know of her pretty voice,  
until she sang her song.**_

Sakura looked around in the dark garden quickly but thoroughly. Nobody was here. "She never slows down... She doesn't know why, but she knows when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down..." she crooned softly, then fell silent, staring up at the stars. For once it wasn't raining.

Tenten's eyes were wide, and a slight blush was on her face. 'She sings almost as prettily as she is beautiful...' she then internally smacked herself.

Sakura would never go for her.

* * *

**K.L.K-... Okay, Tenten/Sakura....? (grins fangily) Awesomeness. Oh! and that awesomely awesome song Sakura's singing is "Stand in The Rain" but SuperChic(k). Check it out on youtube but search "Midna Stands In The Rain !!" without the ""s. It's a really goos Twilight Princess video. (smiles) Enjoy!**

**Tenten- W-woah... Y-Yuri alert...**

**Sakura- (shrugs) you get used to it quickly...trust me.**

**K.L.K- Well, what did you think of it? Eh? Eh? Please review!**


	4. The Weapon's Mistress

**K.L.K- FOoooouuuurth chaaapppiiie!**

**TITLE: Shinobi's Poems- Sakura**

**CHAPTER TITLE: The Weapon's Mistress**

**SUMMARY: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read!**

**RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

_**Tenten,  
The girl with no last name,  
Looked up at her partner,  
Sakura,  
through secretly admiring eyes yet again.**_

The brown haired kunoichi- now outfitted in the Akatsuki's uniform and cloak was huddled on her bed in the cold Akatsuki hideout. All the members usually shared rooms in the winter, since it was so cold. she shivered, accidentally letting a shiver of cold discomfort fall from her blue-tinged lips.

Sakura's eyes flickered up from the book she'd been reading. She'd had her chakras- somehow she had two, she never had told Tenten, always waiting for the right time to let her secret slip- churning all day. it unnerved the Weapon's mistress, but she dealt with it. Two of her former teammates rarely used chakra anyway. she gave another failed attempt at not shaking, then started shivering profusely, teeth clicking together.

Sakura gave a tiny smile. "Tenten, if you're that cold, come over here. There's nothing wrong with sharing heat, you know."

Tenten blushed, and she could have sworn a tint of pink stained the blossom's cheeks too.  
Even though she protested, she then was lifted off her bed by the rosette, and was carried over to the Haruno's bed, where it was much warmer.

"_Stupid_ baka," Sakura insulted affectionately. "You could've gotten hypothermia, you stubborn girl." Tenten snuggled under the thick down comforter up to the medic nin, smiling and blushing as she looked up through half lidded, sleepy eyes at the woman she had chosen this life for in the first place.

_**The brown eyes kunoichi knew it with her heart,  
she was hopelessly love with the rosette woman,  
who had finally made her and her heart's mask part.**_

She gazed up at the green, furious eyes that pierced her soul. Her hands were pinned down by the papery pale ones of the Haruno woman, legs pinned by the woman's knees.

"I told you to _never bring that up again_!" she screamed in Tenten's face, and the girl only flinched a bit.

"Sakura... if you need to cry... I'm here." with that promise falling from her lips, Sakura collapsed on her, grip loosening on her wrists, as her face fell into the crook of Tenten's neck, her body heaving with sobs. "Shh.... _Shh_... I'm here."

_**She comforted the Haruno,  
Never letting it slip,  
That she loved the rosette more,  
Than she ever wanted it to slip.**_

Sakura gazed down at Tenten, who was recently healed by her very own chakra, the brown eyes glittering with pained tears. "Tenten... I never actually thought I would tell you this... but... A few months ago, I called you supid and annoying... I didn't mean it."

Tenten forced her lips to move. "I... Am... _So_... Glad..."

Sakura smiled, then bent down from her standing position to kiss Tenten gently on the forehead. "Never get that hurt again... I'm too fond of you..."

Tenten smiled as she felt Sakura's weight settle onto the other side of the bed. Ever since that day months ago, they'd shared one.

_**One day the Haruno admitted it to her,  
sad as she could be,  
she thought the other woman,  
would see her like a flea.**_

"I...I have a deep attatchment to you... So deep it is overpowering my usual cautions..."

Tenten froze; a deer caught in the headlights of a blinding truth. "Y....You mean..."

"I, Haruno Sakura declare my deep attachment to you." the woman then thought. "Aw, _fuck_ all those manners. I love you, Tenten."

Tenten made a choked, strangled noise as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sakura had a hurt, dissapointed face on, as she started to turn away. She halted when Tenten's hand caught her wrist firmly. "I, Tenten... Declare my deep attachment to you, Haruno Sakura." She spoke levelly, knowing that the expression they'd both used was very binding in the Shinobi world. You only said them if you meant it.

And they _had_ meant it.

_**They were secretly together,  
No one did expect,  
when Tenten became pregnant,  
Sakura requesting to be wed.**_

Sakura looked down at the ground, eyes guilty as Tenten held the pregnancy test in shock. she put a trembling hand on her lovers' knee. "I...I'm sorry... I forgot to mention my family's wierd abilities. We...We can impregnate the same gender, if we aren't careful..."

Tenten's eyes welled with tears. "It's okay, Sakura... I... I'm actually _okay_ with this..."

Sakura's eyes flew open, her tone shocked. "W...What? But this is a _surprise,_ _unwanted pregnancy_!"

the brown-haired woman shook her head and then kissed her rosette lover on the cheek. "I _never_ said it was unwanted."

-  
Sakura took a deep breath. They were all in a meeting with Pein. "I have something I wish to discuss." She spoke as she stood, dragging Tenten up with her, hands intertwined. "I wish to marry Tenten. Due to my..._family abilities_... She is pregnant."

Everyone spit out thier coffee.

* * *

**K.L.K- Ewwish the fluff is suffocating! but still... I rather liked this chapter. Attribute her ability to her seemingly nonexistant family and Inner. (shrugs)**

**Tenten- (blushes) why am_ I_ pregnant?!**

**Sakura- because I'm the main one in the story, and K.L.K wants me to be able to protect you.**

**K.L.K- No, actually that one was a brain fart.**

**Others- (blink owlishly)**

**K.L.K- Please review!**


	5. Pein IsNice?

**K.L.K- Fifth chapter! YAY.**

**TITLE: Shinobi's Poems- Sakura**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Pein Is...Nice?**

**SUMMARY: I decided to write poems for the Haruno known as Sakura. It's half poem, half story, so no complaints. NO FLAMERS. and Please read!**

**RATING: T**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

_**Tenten,  
The Haruno's secret girl,  
blushed as they request was made,  
her dreams coming true for this world.**_

"Well...u-uhm... when did this develop?" Pein coughed, massaging his throat.

"Over a long time..." Sakura spoke quietly. "But I love Tenten with all my heart, and I am both honor bound and very wanting to marry her."

Tenten's face was overshadowed, and she shook before launching herself into the rosette's arms. she buried her face into her shoulder.

"Come on Pein... Sakura is right. not to mention they do have a right to." Konan spoke softly in the orange-haired man's piercinged ear.

he gave a nod. "Haruno Sakura... You have permission, from myself, Fuuma Pein, to marry Tenten."

the brown-haired woman wrapped her arms around her rosette lover and wife-to-be. "T-...Thank you, Sakura-koi..."

Sakura's eyes softened and she placed a hand on her brown-haired pregnant fiancee's head, a soft smile on her lips. "No problem, koiishi."

_**The brown-haired Kunoichi,  
Was happy as could be,  
as thier wedding was underway,  
not quite the regular ceremony.**_

Pein handed them a document, as the rest of the Akatsuki watched, Konan sniffing as she dabbed at her eyes with a cloth.

"After you sign this, you are legally wed." he spoke, and the held breaths of everyone in the small, disfunctional village-ish group was let out as they both signed it. "Go ahead and kiss... or whatever."

So they did. the "Oh man, that is SO fucking hot!" from Hidan was drowned out by the cheers from some of the others.

And it had only been a week or so after they'd announced it at that meeting.

_**Sakura was quite happy,  
at the wedding they'd had,  
even though not expensive,  
niether of the kunoichi involved white-clad.**_

Tenten smiled at Sakura, who was cuddling with her. The rosette's, pregnant, newlywed wife. "Saku-koi... thank you so much..."

the pinkette kissed her on her forehead, then lowered her head to the brown-haired kunoichi's stomach, nuzzling it with her nose gently. "No, Tenten-koiishi...Thank you."

_**So now they were married,  
And they had to admit,  
that Pein was nicer than any of them had come,  
to commit.**_

Pein walked in, face scratched up a bit but he had a smile on his face.

"Omikami what happened?!" Konan squealed as she ran to him, poking the small wounds.

"Well, Sakura and Tenten and the rest of us are allowed in Konoha... we're allianced now that we've clarified our position in the world...and that we can no longer be a threat to Naruto. She only accepted because of Sakura and Tenten; and I allowed her to beat the hell outta me." he spat out some blood. "Ehm... _Sakura_?"

she sighed as she fetched her medic kit. "Arigatou Gazimasu, Pein-sama... and... _Jeeze_, she really did a number on you!"

* * *

**K.L.K- Graaah I is SORRIES. I ran out of ideas and even though this would NEVER happen, Tsunade has quite the soft spot for Sakura, plus the statue would be blown up by this time... it was on a timer thing in Shippuden, I believe... and... and... Well, I will lose some readers over this. But a good note: we get to see the Konoha nin's reactions! XD yay.**

**Sakura- This? from you... it was predictable.**

**Tenten-....Hai....**

**Kakashi- Yo! anyway... wow... the reactions WOULD be priceless.**

**K.L.K- _FAAAALLLLLCOOOON....PAAAWWWWNNNNCHHH_! (he goes flying back into the Closet of Character's Rooms) There... He hasn't even made ONE appearance in this fic! what the hell was he doing here...? Anywho, please review!**


End file.
